Arriver à tourner la page
by Eyael
Summary: Les Nombrils: "Etre à New York semblait être une terrible inutilité, j'avais vraiment l'impression que je ne pourrais jamais tourner la page et me sentir bien à nouveau…" Fanfic qui relate la tournure que prend la vie de Dan après sa rupture avec Karine.


**Arriver à tourner la page**

Disclaimer : Les personnages des nombrils ne m'appartiennent pas par contre ceux de Laure et Michelle sont ma propriété.  
J'avais envie de faire une fic sur l'évolution de Dan vu qu'après le tome 5 on entend plus parler de lui. Cette fic est écrite sur le style POV

Mon ultime discussion avec mon premier amour, l'annonce de ma décision aurait pu rendre les choses plus difficiles heureusement non et tant mieux : c'était assez dur comme ça.  
Bien qu'il soit tard, je voulais continuer à marcher avant de rentrer. Ca me semblait au delà de mes capacités de revenir tout de suite et surtout je cherchais à chasser cette douleur écrasante et omniprésente qui me transperçait le cœur. Réussir à parler de ce qui s'était passé m'apparaissait comme trop dur, je ne me sentais pas la force d'en parler.

Ca n'avait déjà pas été simple ces derniers jours, mon expulsion avait fait monter la tension d'un cran mais là ce soir… C'était vraiment la cerise sur le gâteau, le bouquet final ! Je n'en revenais vraiment pas que Karine puisse me faire un coup pareil, surtout après l'avoir sortie d'affaire chez la directrice en prenant la responsabilité d'une faute qui n'était pas la mienne.  
Je savais que l'amour pouvait rendre aveugle, mais injuste et cruel non. Cette fois, c'était définitivement terminé entre nous, je ne pouvais pas lui pardonner ce coup dans le dos.  
Tout ce qui venait de se passer me faisait horriblement mal, j'avais l'impression que je finirais par imploser, pourtant je n'avais pas ou n'arrivais pas à pleurer. Je cherchais à croire que ce n'était qu'un rêve, pourtant c'était bel et bien la réalité. Réel, douloureux et vraiment difficile à vivre, idéal pour faire descendre le moral de plusieurs crans. Pourtant au fond de moi, je sentais que malgré la douleur ce n'était hélas que le commencement, que ça risquait de perdurer pendant un bon moment.  
A commencer par mon déménagement à New York, une ville dans laquelle je n'avais jamais été.  
Déjà minuit moins le quart ! Ca faisait trois quart d'heures que je marchais. Il était quand même temps de rentrer, en plus mon vol était à dix heures du matin.  
Au moment où j'ouvris la porte d'entrée, maman me jeta un regard inquiet auquel je répondis par un regard exprimant un profond désarroi. Elle comprit immédiatement ce qui m'était arrivé et ce que je ressentais, parfois il n'y a pas besoin de mots.  
Aucun reproche sur mon arrivée tardive avec ce qui se passait elle s'était doutée que je rentrerais tard.  
Elle me conseilla ensuite d'aller dormir car j'en avais besoin et ajouta qu'il était temps que je parte d'ici même si c'était dur et que ça la rendait triste.  
Moi aussi j'étais triste et démoralisé, pas très chaud pour déménager et changer de vie… Mais avec tout ce qui s'était passé, je ne me sentais plus à l'aise dans cette ville, aller au lycée était une vraie torture. Même chez moi, j'étais particulièrement mal à l'aise ce que je n'avais éprouvé que quand papa nous avait laissés et que ma mère avait refait sa vie quelque temps plus tard avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Quand je lui ai parlé de la proposition de papa, elle m'a demandé avec suspicion si je comptais accepter. Elle a ajouté que j'avais de drôles d'idées et que je pourrais le regretter, que ce n'était peut être pas la solution malgré tout ce que je traversais.  
Elle en voulait encore à mon père de nous avoir laissés en plan sans donner beaucoup de nouvelles. Mais moi aussi, je lui en voulais : quatre ans séparés avec une heure de skype hebdomadaire c'était pas génial et ça avait creusé un fossé.  
Elle m'a également rappelé que si je faisais ce choix rien ne serait plus comme avant, qu'on se verrait beaucoup moins, mais que si c'était vraiment mon choix, elle le respecterait.  
Après la soirée orageuse qu'on avait passé deux jours auparavant et suite au coup de fil de la directrice pour annoncer mon expulsion, ce moment était à graver d'une pierre noire. Même en lui disant la vérité, elle m'avait reproché mes erreurs. Au début je ne voulais pas la croire, j'étais certain d'avoir agi pour le mieux, maintenant je n'en étais plus aussi sûr.

Nuit blanche, impossible de trouver le sommeil, et encore juste deux petites heures. Dernier regard à ma chambre qui était méconnaissable : j'emmenais juste deux valises, quelques livres, mes posters et l'intégrale de Lost, mes cours de l'année. Tout le reste, je l'avais enfermé dans des cartons et mis à la cave.

* * *

Déjà l'heure de l'enregistrement, plus qu'une heure avant de partir pour de bon à New York. Nous étions tous les deux une dernière fois, une dernière étreinte avant d'aller en salle d'embarquement.  
Je redis à ma mère que je regrettais et qu'elle me manquerait beaucoup. Elle me répondit en pleurant que de toutes façons, rien n'empêchait de se voir pour les fêtes ou les vacances et il y avait Skype. Elle ajouta qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de m'en vouloir et que ce changement me serait sans doute bénéfique.  
Et voilà, l'avion avait décollé : trois heures de vol avant d'arriver à New York. Trois heures où je ressassais les derniers événements, où je sentais la tristesse et la fatigue m'envahir.  
« Vous ne vous sentez pas bien jeune homme ? On dirait que vous venez de perdre quelqu'un dont vous étiez très proche », me dit mon voisin de siège. Il ajouta que j'avais très mauvaise mine, le miroir des toilettes confirmait ce fait.  
Devant le muffin au chocolat et le jus de pomme que l'hôtesse venait de me servir, je repensais à Karine… A sa dureté, à ce que je lui avais fait et à ma conduite impardonnable. Si seulement ça avait pu se passer différemment, si j'avais eu un peu plus de discernement et elle un peu plus de rancœur. Le jus de pomme n'avait pas que le jus de pomme, il y avait aussi celui des larmes dedans.

* * *

« Je suis tellement content de te voir, tu as fait bon vol ? Ohlà tu n'as vraiment pas bonne mine. Si tu veux mon avis, on devrait rentrer immédiatement à la maison pour que tu te reposes un peu. Tu es sûr que ça va ? »  
« A ton avis ? Non, ça ne va pas évidemment, mais je suis quand même content de te voir. »  
C'était étrange de se revoir après une aussi longue période sans qu'on se voie. Je crois que l'un comme l'autre, nous n'arrivions pas trop à savoir comment nous comporter et renouer des liens.  
J'appréciais sa proposition, mais j'en voulais encore à mon père, il faudrait que plus tard on ait une discussion à ce sujet. Il avait pourtant l'air décider à vouloir se rapprocher de moi, à restaurer la proximité qu'on avait avant et tout en nous dirigeant vers la voiture me rappelait que si je le voulais, on pourrait parler de ce que je traversais.

Le trajet avait beau être cool à cause des jonctions, des immeubles, des différents endroits que nous traversions, ça me laissait indifférent.  
Manhattan, une partie de quartier qui était résidentiel et d'immenses grattes ciel à perte de vue, l'ascenseur qui nous emmena vers le 25eme étage. Un appartement trois pièces avec une grande salle de séjour et une baie vitrée offrant une vue imprenable, une cuisine spacieuse, cet endroit me donnait le tournis.  
Alors que nous prenions un déjeuner tardif, mon père me reparla d'un fait important que j'avais oublié : il y avait un an il avait rencontré une femme très sympa qui s'appelait Michelle et ils vivaient ensemble. Elle travaillait aussi dans l'administration, plus précisément dans une des mairies de Manhattan et serait là ce soir elle avait une fille qui avait mon âge, par contre elle serait là demain matin.  
Merveilleux ! Comme si les choses n'étaient pas suffisamment dures comme ça, il fallait en remettre une couche ! C'est vrai qu'il m'en avait vaguement parlé mais était resté évasif sur le sujet, disant seulement qu'ils avaient eu de la chance de se rencontrer.  
Pourquoi est ce qu'il n'essayait pas de comprendre qu'il aurait dû m'en parler un peu plus avant que je me décide à venir ? C'était comme le coup de me poser des questions sur ma vie sentimentale et pas trop sur le lycée ou mes vœux d'orientation ?  
Ok, après ce qui s'était passé, je ne pouvais pas non plus prétendre que c'était anormal : le coup abject de Mélanie, ma bourde monstre et mes difficultés avec Karine passaient au premier plan. Ca l'inquiétait, il se faisait du souci pour moi m'avait suggéré quelque chose et j'avais fait mon choix. Mais quand même, il aurait pu me prévenir plus tôt !  
Ce que je ne manquais pas de lui dire avant de laisser mon assiette en plan. Il eût au moins le bon gout de dire qu'en effet il aurait peut être dû insister sur ce fait, mais que tout était déjà réglé et qu'eux aussi avaient leur vie, il leur avait parlé brièvement de ce que je vivais et m'assura qu'ils ne m'assommeraient pas de questions… Ouais, je n'y croyais qu'à moitié, la discussion s'arrêta ici et je quittais la table. Avec la ferme intention d'être seul pour pouvoir digérer toutes ces nouvelles, je me dirigeais vers ce qui était MA chambre.  
C'était une pièce sans personnalité avec un lit au milieu d'un des murs qui faisait face à la fenêtre, un placard encastré dans le mur avec des étagères et un coin penderie.  
A gauche du lit, un bureau noir avec des tiroirs en dessous.  
Rien sur les murs, le lit était couvert d'une couette grise. Ma valise resta au milieu de la pièce alors que je m'affalais sur le lit complétement dépassé par tout ce que je venais de vivre. Pourquoi donc fallait il que les choses soient plus compliquées ? Et en plus, j'étais dans un endroit qui m'était totalement inconnu, sans aucun repère, personne que je connaissais.  
J'avais vraiment envie de pleurer.  
Même en cherchant attentivement, il n'y avait rien de bien dans tout ce qui venait d'arriver, que du négatif. Il ne m'en fallût pas plus pour avoir à nouveau besoin de kleenex et sortir de cette pièce qui accentuait mon mal être. Je restais au fond du couloir me rendant compte d'une porte en face de ma chambre.

La chambre en face de la mienne m'attirait, sans que je ne sache trop pourquoi. J'ouvris la porte et jetais un rapide coup d'œil : des posters du Seigneur des Anneaux, un autre d'un manga appelé Chroniques de la guerre de Lodoss, un autre sur World of Warcraft et un de Captain Harlock. Deux étagères sur lesquelles il y avait semble il des livres de fantasy, un bureau sur lequel était posé une lampe à cire, une radio et des affaires scolaires. Sur le lit, il y avait une peluche de tigre. Manifestement, cette fille était une mordue de l'heroïc fantasy.

Génial, qu'y avait il d'autre à savoir sur elle ? En plus, j'avais jamais été dans ce genre de situation, à la maison j'étais le seul ado pas ici avec une fille qu'on m'imposait et qui serait ma demie sœur ? Fallait pas espérer qu'on allait s'adorer et que ce serait une cohabitation sans encombres…

Par je ne savais quel miracle, j'ai réussi à trouver le sommeil et à dormir trois bonnes heures, toujours ça de pris.

Il était 20 heures 30 quand la fameuse Michelle arriva. Elle dégageait une aura de femme responsable, sérieuse, rigide mais aussi ouverte, aimable et tolérante.  
« Je suis vraiment ravie de faire ta connaissance, ton père m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Quand tu le désireras je pourrais te renseigner sur le quartier, mais pas ce soir. La journée a dû être suffisamment dure comme ça sans compter celle de demain. Tu n'as rien contre les lasagnes aux épinards ? sinon, on peut essayer de te trouver autre chose. Laure sera là demain matin, je ne sais pas comment ça se passera, croisons les doigts pour que ce ne soit pas trop difficile pour vous deux.»  
A première vue, elle me semblait sympathique mais je n'avais pas assez d'éléments pour me faire une idée à ce sujet. Naturellement le dîner se passa dans une ambiance manquant de convivialité : je n'avais vraiment pas envie de me mêler à la conversation et de parler de ce que je venais de vivre c'était assez dur comme ça !  
Avoir envie d'éteindre à 21 heures 30 du soir c'était un record ! Mais ce n'était pas une soirée comme les autres et je me sentais tellement déboussolé et démoralisé que je n'avais qu'une envie : me réfugier dans le sommeil même si ce ne serait qu'un court sursis.  
Contrairement à ce que j'avais imaginé, je sombrais sans tarder dans les bras de Morphée.

Le réveil indiquait 9 heures du matin, il y avait déjà de l'activité dans l'appart malgré le fait qu'on soit samedi. Bon, une douche et un petit déjeuner m'aideraient peut être à avoir les idées claires.  
9 heures 30 et nous étions à nouveau tous les trois attablés devant le petit déjeuner : café ou thé, pancakes à la myrtille, bacon, toasts, fruits frais et jus d'ananas ou d'orange.  
Au moment de commencer le repas, le bruit d'une clé tournée dans une serrure se fit entendre. Une minute plus tard, la fameuse Laure entra dans la pièce avec un sac de voyage et une expression renfrognée elle posa son sac à côté du canapé avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise et de marmonner un « bonjour vous allez bien ? »  
Physiquement elle ressemblait à sa mère : 1 mètre 65, des cheveux bruns coupés en un carré court, des yeux verts, ni trop fine ni épaisse. Elle portait une jupe en jean et un chemisier rouge avec des baskets courtes assorties. Elle me dévisagea à son tour un court instant, avant de lâcher « bon, bah moi c'est Laure. Contente de te connaître » Ce fût tout mais son ton n'exprimait pas vraiment la cordialité.  
Je me contentais de me répondre poliment en ajoutant que j'étais arrivé hier mais manifestement ça l'intéressait absolument pas.  
Le petit déjeuner se poursuivit dans une ambiance identique à celle du soir hormis le fait que Michelle demanda à Laure d'essayer d'être plus souriante. Ce à quoi elle répondit qu'après la semaine pourrie passée chez son père qui ne voulait pas la laisser profiter de ses amies et lui conseiller de plus se centrer sur son travail alors qu'on était enfin en vacances, fallait pas demander la lune. Deux secondes après, elle fonça dans sa chambre j'eûs le temps de l'entrapercevoir prendre un livre de Tolkien avant qu'elle me claque la porte au nez.  
Il ne fallût qu'une minute pour que je claque aussi la mienne mais pourquoi il fallait qu'on nous impose ça ?

* * *

Ca allait déjà faire une semaine que j'étais à New York, dans une ville qui était une mégalopole internationale hyper intéressante et pourtant que je n'avais pas la moindre envie de découvrir. Je n'avais envie de rien, seulement qu'on me laisse tranquille.  
Mes valises n'étaient pas défaites et je n'avais rien affiché au mur.  
Par moments, tout ce qui s'était passé me revenait à l'esprit avec toujours la même douleur à laquelle s'était ajoutée la rancœur. Et la déception, à cause de tout ce qui s'était passé, je n'avais plus de nouvelles de mes amis. Ils savaient que je partirais éventuellement mais après ce qui s'est passé un climat d'incompréhension s'était installé. Tous nos plans de vacances étaient tombés à l'eau, ils devaient se demander si j'étais vraiment ce que je prétendais être quand je m'étais retrouvé dans le bureau de la directrice ou quelqu'un qui voulait tirer d'affaire la fille qu'il aimait.  
Ma session Facebook était à l'abandon, je ne lisais pas les mails de mes copains ou de ma mère. On avait quand même discuté pendant deux longues heures ensemble mais ça ne m'avait rien apporté.  
Etre à New York semblait être une terrible inutilité, j'avais vraiment l'impression que je ne pourrais jamais tourner la page et me sentir bien à nouveau…  
Les derniers événements entre Karine et moi me revenaient souvent en tête : les aveux de Mélanie, le changement de Karine, le côté cinglant et inflexible qu'elle avait développé et qu'on ne connaissait pas, sa culpabilité quand elle avait appris ce qui était arrivé à Mélanie…  
Tout ça me faisait toujours aussi mal comme le fait qu'on ne se comprenait plus et qu'on en soit arrivé à cette issue. Elle devait souffrir comme moi de cette situation et mon départ l'avait affectée aussi, mais je n'avais pas de regrets à ce sujet.  
Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à repenser à nos bons moments, seul le plus dur me revenait en tête.  
Finalement, l'amour est vraiment à double tranchant : il peut faire aussi mal qu'apporter du bonheur. Pour une première rupture amoureuse, c'était du costaud, dans le genre bombardement.  
Génial, encore cette foutue musique ! Je n'avais rien contre Abba, c'était sympa tout comme Aqua mais en non stop, ça commençait vraiment à bien faire ! C'était sans doute la 6eme fois que Laure écoutait Money, qu'elle aime : ok mais qu'elle pense aussi aux autres même quand on est que deux à la maison.  
Un coup sur la porte « Hé, tu ne pourrais mettre autre chose pour changer ? »  
« Si je veux ! C'est une chanson mythique que j'adore et ultra connue, me dis pas que tu aimes pas, je te croirais pas ! »  
« A petite dose, d'accord mais là ça frôle l'indigestion ! J'ai rien contre la musique mais j'aime la diversité ! »  
C'était vraiment pas possible… ok elle avait arrêté son disque, mais elle avait remplacé ça par « Drive By » , génial.  
Nous n'arrivions pas à nous comprendre et à lier contact, le minimum rien de plus : échanges de politesse, indications pour trouver quelque chose dans l'appartement.  
Il nous arrivait de prendre un petit déjeuner tardif puis le plus souvent elle sortait : soit pour aller à la piscine, soit pour jouer au squash (elle avait l'air d'en faire souvent) ou pour retrouver des amis.  
Je me demande si elle avait autant de mal que moi à s'adapter à la situation et si elle en voulait aussi à sa mère et à mon père mais ne dirigeait pas sa colère contre eux.  
Ca risquait d'être la saint glinglin quand on arriverait à parler calmement et en se rapprochant même si ça devait être infime.  
Pareil entre Michelle et moi : son côté ouvert et avenant m'agaçait sans que je sache exactement pourquoi. Avec mon père, la situation était toujours l'équivalent d'un nœud gordien et qu'il ne puisse pas prendre de temps libre m'énervait et me soulageait à la fois.  
Peu importait si il risquait d'y avoir un climat tendu, j'en avais ma claque de toutes ces difficultés.  
Il y avait déjà eu des signes avant coureur mais je n'y prêtais pas vraiment attention paradoxalement j'avais envie de sortir d'ici et commencer à découvrir la ville d'un autre côté je n'avais pas envie de bouger.  
Pour le moment afin d'oublier un peu mes idées noires, je remettais les premiers épisodes de Lost sur mon pc.

« Je sais bien que c'est ton premier vrai chagrin d'amour et que c'est pas facile pour toi, mais tu ne crois pas que tu devrais penser à autre chose, essayer de te changer les idées ? Que tu te sois senti trahi par Karine, je le comprends, que tu aies du aussi rapidement te décider à accepter mon invitation ok, mais ton attitude ne te servira à rien. En plus ça influence sur l'ambiance à la maison. Oui je sais, c'est plus facile de constater mais n'oublie pas que j'ai été aussi à ta place et que j'ai connu ça moi aussi, que ça avait été dur pour moi aussi. Mais c'est pas en restant à te morfondre et en ayant tout le temps une mine contrite que ça va s'améliorer. Tu te fais du mal inutilement alors qu'il y a tellement de choses qui pourraient t'aider. Tu as la possibilité qu'on se rapproche à nouveau, des personnes qui s'inquiètent pour toi et aimeraient que tu arrives à tourner la page. Elles attendent que ça de voir ce qu'il y a de bien en toi ! Alors je ne sais pas moi, fais du sport du dessin, renseigne toi sur des activités et essaie de te reprendre un peu bon sang ! »  
« D'accord, je vais essayer, mais je ne te promets rien. N'oublie pas que c'est vraiment pas facile pour moi et que ce qui s'est passé est récent. »  
Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu une discussion aussi mouvementée avec mon père, mais je comprenais son point de vue, tout comme je savais que continuer à être démoralisé et n'avoir envie de rien faire ne me servirait à rien. Je devais me reprendre mais je ne savais pas par où commencer.  
Affalé sur le lit, j'étais plongé dans mes réflexions alors que la porte s'ouvrit, Michelle entra et me demanda si elle pouvait me parler, pourquoi pas ?  
« Tu vas me dire toi aussi de changer d'attitude et de me montrer plus ouvert c'est ça ? »  
« Non je n'en ai pas l'intention. Je veux seulement te dire que c'est dans ce genre de moments où on rencontre des difficultés qu'il ne faut pas baisser les bras. Même si c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire et ça aide à faire des choix à se construire.  
Parfois il suffit de pas grand chose pour que ces difficultés semblent s'aplanir. Tu as juste besoin de quelque chose qui te sera bénéfique pour que l'étincelle se produise. »  
Malgré moi j'étais intéressé par sa façon de voir les choses  
« Pourquoi tu ne me fais aucun reproche ? »  
« Et à quoi ça servirait n'importe quel ado agirait pareil, cette attitude est normale elle te permet de vérifier si y a des personnes dans ton entourage qui s'inquiètent vraiment pour toi. Tout comme tu te rends compte que si cette situation semble à première vue confortable, elle te détruit petit à petit. »  
J'étais vraiment étonné par la justesse de ces propos, comment pouvait elle devinait que je ressentais à peu près ça ?  
« Et qu'est ce qui pourrait m'être bénéfique, par exemple ? »  
« Tu pourrais changer de garde robe et de coupe de cheveux, trouver quelque chose de nouveau pour marquer le tournant qu'a pris ta vie. Evidemment ce n'est pas à effet instantané mais ça te changerait les idées. Ou alors essaie d'accepter des sorties tous ensemble, tu as le choix. Voilà ce que j'avais à te dire, je te laisse maintenant. »  
« D'accord et… merci beaucoup pour tes conseils je vais réfléchir. »

Ca y est on était déjà dimanche matin. Et Laure n'était pas venue se joindre à nous, bah elle devait sans doute faire la grasse matinée. Une heure s'était écoulée et toujours rien, mais elle ne dormait manifestement pas puisqu'on entendait des bruits dans sa chambre. Bien entendu, Michelle essaya de lui demander ce qui se passait mais elle n'en tira rien, même chose avec mon père. Tous les deux décidèrent de partir un peu se balader dans Central Park et reviendraient dans deux heures.  
Laure et moi serions seuls une fois de plus, je préférais la laisser seul et trouver un bon programme à la télé. Je ne restais pas seul très longtemps car elle me rejoignit dans le salon en colère et balançant son téléphone dans le canapé disant qu'elle n'en revenait pas qu'on la prenne pour un bouche trou et surtout qu'on lui balance ça en pleines vacances.  
En la voyant dans cet état, j'éprouvais un peu de pitié pour elle, elle avait besoin de parler ou de raconter ce qui s'était passé. Quand je lui proposais de discuter elle me dévisagea avec étonnement, commença par refuser avant d'injurier copieusement une de ses copines et de me demander de la suivre dans sa chambre. Là elle déballa tout ce qui lui était arrivé : son aide pour un travail de groupe à faire, une dénommée Robin qui lui proposait souvent des activités ou l'aidait dans certaines matières. Et qui à la fin de l'année ne lui avait pas beaucoup proposé d'aide pour le travail à faire à la rentrée, n'avait pas pensé à l'inviter chez elle ou au cinéma et après trois semaines lui demandait si elle voudrait bien l'accompagner ce soir à une soirée car toutes ses copines étaient déjà prises. Des histoires de filles dans toute sa splendeur, tiens !  
Je lui conseillais de refuser et de trouver un peu de temps pour qu'elles se voient et qu'elle lui dise le fond de sa pensée et choisisse : ou elle était un bouche trou et elle avait le droit de la plaquer ou elle était une copine et dans ces cas là elle ne lui faisait pas ce genre de plans.  
Laure me dit que pour le moment elle ne répondrait pas à cette pétasse et que si elle ne s'excusait pas elle l'enverrait sur les roses ou lui renverrais la monnaie de sa pièce.  
Elle serra sa peluche contre elle avant de me remercier pour mes conseils et chose inattendue me demanda pourquoi depuis tout ce temps je tirais une tronche de dépressif. Pour une fois elle souriait et semblait intéressée par ce que je vivais son sourire était joli et ce serait plus facile de tout lui racontait même si ça ne m'enchantais pas des masses.  
Alors je me mis à parler de ce qui s'était passé en restant succinct de l'écœurement que j'avais éprouvé à la fin du concert, que je n'arrivais pas à tourner la page, que je voulais l'oublier pour le moment, passer à autre chose, que les conseils de sa mère étaient intéressants mais que je n'étais pas chaud pour les mettre en application.  
« C'est ça ! Tu sais quoi ? tant que t'y es t'as que te mettre aux antidépresseurs ou te prendre un rendez vous dans un hôpital psychiatrique, idiot ! C'est tellement mieux de laisser trainer et de se morfondre de pas vouloir faire face à un avenir apocalyptique. Reste donc dans ton trip sordide si tu veux mais viens pas contaminer les autres et attendre un mouchoir ! »  
Le regard meurtrier m'aurait presque foudroyé sur place mais ce n'était pas grand chose comparé à ce qu'elle venait de me dire, j'avais l'impression de m'être pris une énorme baffe en pleine poire. Mais une baffe utile qui me réveillait enfin, me donnait l'envie d'essayer d'aller de l'avant à nouveau. »  
« T'as raison, dis moi à tout hasard tu ne sais pas où il y a un centre commercial pas trop loin ? »  
Ce à quoi elle me répondit en se radoucissant et en me proposant de m'accompagner, ce qui était une bonne idée. Sur ce, elle ajouta qu'il serait peut être bien de se mettre à voir ce qu'on pouvait faire pour le déjeuner. Pour la première fois, elle se montrait un peu compréhensive avec moi et on avait pu faire un premier pas, c'était un bon début.

* * *

Le centre commercial était gigantesque : comptait trois étages, impressionnant ! Quand je pense que j'avais finalement décidé de mettre en application les conseils de Michelle et Laure : changer de look. Je restais sceptique sur l'efficacité de cette méthode mais il valait mieux tenter le coup que de rester dans cette foutue torpeur et enfermé entre quatre murs.  
Laure avait décidé de m'accompagner pour que je m'y retrouve dans les lignes de métro. Puis nous nous étions séparés à l'entrée sud du centre commercial ensuite on se retrouverait à 16 heures dans la grande surface au rez de chaussée pour faire deux ou trois courses et rentrer à la maison. Je suivis aussi sa suggestion de me prendre en photo pour garder un souvenir de mon ancien look.  
C'était bien que personne ne m'ait proposé de venir faire les boutiques avec moi : j'avais besoin de faire ça tout seul.  
Décidément certains magasins proposaient des trucs sympas, d'autres non. Au cours de mes pérégrinations, en fonction de mes goûts et des conseils des vendeurs, je me décidais à prendre des vêtements différents de ce que j'avais l'habitude de porter mais qui restaient dans mon style.  
Comme par exemple deux jeans droits de couleur bleue qui pouvaient s'accorder avec tout.  
Quelques T shirt à col V bleu clair, des chemises à manches courtes (vert sapin, blanche et noire), un T shirt I love New York pour le fun, et un pull à col roulé gris foncé pour l'automne.  
Quand je pense que le shopping n'était pas mon truc ! J'avais acheté une sacrée quantité de fringues et une nouvelle paire de chaussures. Acheter un sac à dos ne serait peut être pas non plus une mauvaise idée. Justement, la boutique à côté de la cafétéria en proposait de sympas et pas trop chers (vive les promos de rentrée), ce sac Bordeaux Eastpak était un bon achat.  
Déjà 14heures ! Encore une chance que le service de la cafétéria soit non-stop. Tout en profitant de ce break, (ce shopping n'avait quand même pas été évident) je me demandais si il valait mieux s'arrêter ou continuer.  
Non, continuer même si c'était difficile était le bon choix. Sinon ça signifiait ni plus ni moins que je ne voulais pas vivre le présent et que je préférais le passé, parce que c'était moins difficile, plus récent, que j'avais envie de revenir en arrière…

Ca ne voulait pas dire, je crois que je commençais à le comprendre, ne pas être obligé de tout abandonner. J'eus une courte réflexion tout en avalant ma dernière bouchée de cookie abandonnant mon plateau, je me dirigeais vers les toilettes pour changer de vêtements.

Au milieu de l'allée, je consultai un plan pour trouver un salon de coiffure pas trop loin.

Une minute après avoir franchi la porte, une des employées me dit qu'elle pourrait me prendre dans un quart d'heure.  
Parfait même si pour être honnête avec moi même, j'étais un peu nerveux et pas très à l'aise. Ca faisait trois ans que j'avais les cheveux longs et il y avait un an et demi que je n'étais pas allé chez le coiffeur.

De toutes façons, c'était trop tard pour reculer. L'employée revînt s'occuper de moi et me demanda si je savais ce que je voulais. Je répondis que je n'avais pas d'idées précises mais que je n'avais pas envie d'une coupe courte conventionnelle. Elle me dévisagea un court instant avec un sourire amusé, comme si elle relevait un défi et me dit qu'elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire. Comme elle avait une spécialité visagiste, je lui faisais confiance.

Pour essayer d'oubliais mon appréhension et le cliquetis des ciseaux, je me plongeais dans « Si C'est Un Homme » de Lévy. Ca marchait à moitié, mais je restais absorbé par ma lecture, jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'annonce qu'elle avait fini et me demanda si le résultat me plaisait. Je fermais mon livre et jeta un coup d'œil au miroir qui me renvoyait une image totalement différente. Je n'arrivais pas à me reconnaître mais elle avait fait du bon travail : une coupe courte semblable à un carré un peu dégradé, c'était pas mal. Et force était de constater que ça m'allait plutôt bien. Je finis par lui répondre que j'aimais bien et que ça me changeait. Comme si elle avait deviné mon état, elle me rassura en me disant qu'il faudrait un peu de temps pour s'habituer.  
Un autre coup d'œil au miroir avant de régler et de retrouver Laure : il était 15heures 40, mais malgré tout, je me sentais content d'être allé jusqu'au bout de mon entreprise.  
Même si j'avais l'impression d'être un inconnu et que je n'étais pas à l'aise avec mon nouveau look…  
Au moins, ça m'avait changé les idées et donné l'impression de commencer enfin ma vie à New York.

« Hé ben dis donc, y a pas à dire : tu n'es plus le même ! j'aime, c'est sympa et le tout te va plutôt bien. Tu as réussi à trouver facilement tout ce que tu cherchais ? »  
« Oui merci, ça a été. Et si ça te plait aussi tant mieux » répondis je avec soulagement. Pour une fois elle semblait enfin être compréhensive et approuvait mes choix. Elle me confia aussi qu'elle trouvait ça plutôt courageux d'accepter de changer de look de la sorte et d'autant que c'était bien car ce n'était pas facile à faire.  
Ses paroles me réconfortèrent un peu, tout comme le fait qu'on commence à se comprendre et à se rapprocher. Il était temps de faire les courses. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de me regarder encore une fois dans une glace de la galerie, juste pour m'assurer qu'après tous ces changements je restais pourtant le même.  
Laure n'était pas la seule à aimer, au dîner j'eus droit à des « ça te change » « tu es très bien comme ça » et l'ambiance était presque conviviale.  
La soirée se prolongea dans cette ambiance puisque nous parvînmes à nous mettre d'accord pour regarder un film à la télévision avec un grand saladier de pop corn. Le premier vrai moment que je passais avec ma « nouvelle famille »

* * *

Après trois jours, je m'étais aussi fait à mon nouveau look et j'avais commencé à décorer ma chambre. Il faudrait aussi qu'on cherche des accessoires ou qu'on refasse la peinture, que je trouve une housse de couette qui me plaise.

Encore deux semaines avant de partir en vacances et de passer une semaine dans un chalet pas loin d'une forêt, mais en attendant on parlait de sorties au musée de la photographie ou d'un après midi plage.  
Nous avions déjà passé la soirée d'hier au restaurant et à profiter du centre de Manhattan, jamais vu un endroit aussi bondé et animé ! Laure me confia que c'était tout le temps comme ça et qu'à Tôkyô il y avait l'équivalent avec le quartier de Shibuya. Mais nous essayerions aussi d'aller à Brooklyn.  
Le lendemain, Laure partait comme d'habitude jouer au squash comme je ne savais pas ce qu'elle aimait dans ce sport je lui demandais ce que ça lui apportait.  
Ca la défoulait, lui permettait aussi de se libérer de sa colère sa rancœur ou des trucs pénibles et lui redonnait la pêche.  
Est ce que ça pourrait m'aider ? ça faisait, j'en avais l'impression, que je trainais depuis trop longtemps ce dégout envers Karine, cet énervement que j'avais ressenti peu après le concert, cette jalousie que j'éprouvais envers Albin et la rage qu'il ait décidé d'être avec elle. Ok le sport n'était pas ma tasse de thé mais essayer ne mangeait pas de pain.  
C'est ainsi qu'une heure plus tard nous étions tous les deux sur le court à se renvoyer la balle, j'essayais de rattraper les balles mais ce n'était vraiment pas facile. Par contre à chaque service, je frappais en y mettant toute ma colère, ce que j'aurais aimé leur dire à tous les deux.  
Deux heures plus tard j'étais épuisé, vidé mais content : ça permettait vraiment de se défouler. Je me sentais vide, j'avais évacué toute cette histoire. Du moins pour le moment, le plus gros était fait mais il y aurait encore d'autres choses à régler.

Dire que ça allait déjà faire trois semaines... Trois semaines que j'étais dans La Grosse Pomme essayant de tourner la page et de me faire à ma nouvelle vie. Comparé aux premiers jours, ça allait un peu mieux même si je savais qu'il y aurait pas mal de nouvelles choses à gérer: comme avec ma nouvelle école, surtout après ce que j'avais fait avant de partir, je ne pense pas que l'administration comprendrait mon geste. Cette crainte se révéla infondée.  
Mon père et Michelle avaient décidé de m'inscrire dans la même école que Laure pour que je sois moins dépaysé en plus l'établissement avait une bonne réputation.  
Nous avions eu ce matin même un rendez vous avec le directeur adjoint, fort heureusement il ne fit aucun commentaire sur ce qui m'avait coûté mon expulsion mais me mit en garde et me dit qu'aucun écart ne serait toléré, même si ce n'était que pour une année.  
Pour le dossier scolaire, ce serait à remplir à la rentrée et à rendre avant le 12 septembre.

Mais pour le moment, je préférais profiter de la journée. Pour une fois, Laure avait accepté une seconde fois de m'accompagner et de me montrer certains endroits mythiques de New York, tour à tour nous nous sommes pris en photo, arrivant un peu à plaisanter, marché une bonne partie de la journée, la pause déjeuner avec les bagels était agréable également.

Ouf, voir la statue de la liberté, Broadway, l'Empire State Building c'est génial mais je commence à être crevé. Encore une chance que le métro n'ait pas trop tardé, dès notre retour à la maison, je remets ma page Facebook à jour ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas fait.

Nouvelles photos, nouveaux commentaires. On frappe à la porte, je lâche un "entrez" machinal avant de voir Laure s'installer sur mon lit, s'ensuit un court moment de silence avant qu'elle ne le rompe.

« Qui aurait cru que nos conseils et cette ballade t'aurait fait autant de bien? T'as moins une tête de dépressif qu'une semaine et demie auparavant! »

Bon, ça y est mon profil est mis à jour, refermant ma session et mon pc, je me tourne vers elle.

« Disons que j'ai tourné la page et que je n'ai pas envie de la reprendre. Malgré certains trucs...

« Comme ton ex? Tu penses encore à elle, peut être également qu'elle n'avait pas agi le soir du concert juste pour te faire souffrir. En plus tu m'as dit qu'elle ne t'avait pas tout de suite repéré. »

On ne pouvait rien lui cacher, ça ne servirait pas à grand chose de ne pas en parler. On commençait à avoir une complicité et une proximité qui me faisaient du bien.

-Oui, au début j'étais écœuré, je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle ait été si ingrate et tordue en ne disant rien à propos de mon poème. Je n'avais vraiment plus envie de me battre pour elle. Maintenant, c'est... Différent je sais qu'elle m'en a beaucoup voulu, ce que je comprends tout à fait. Pourtant un jour ou l'autre j'aimerais bien renouer le dialogue entre nous, lui dire que je ne lui en veux plus car à cause d'elle j'ai fait un choix qui m'a apporté pas mal de choses positives même si ce n'était vraiment pas simple au début.

« Donc tu accepterais de lui parler encore? Et de rester ami avec elle? »

-Oui... Je la connais, et quelque chose me dit que pour elle ça peut être pareil. Pour le moment, je préfère encore la laisser de côté. J'ai encore besoin de temps et ça me permettra de cicatriser cette blessure.

« Je vois, » admit Laure en se retournant et attrapant mon oreiller.

Les choses se faisaient petit à petit, on commençait à former vraiment une famille unie tous les quatre et ma mère aussi trouvait que j'étais mieux qu'avant mon départ.  
J'étais enfin parvenu à tourner la page, je me sentais à nouveau bien même si tout était très différent maintenant. Mais c'était ça tourner la page et faire des choix.


End file.
